Why Ghosts and Cars Should Never Be Mixed
by The Phantom Dragon
Summary: Supernatural told my way via F&F. Full summary's inside.


_I know you're all waiting for my other stories but I was rewatching all the F&F movies and it, combined with my Supernatural addiction, kicked my gray matter into such high gear I won't be able to sleep till I get a start on it. It's basically an F&F version of Supernatural with a makeover combined with a few other movies. Not a crossover. Just so no one gets picky later, I'm a bit rusty with cars since I've been clogging my brains with school shit and my brothers are still to busy to help me out, so if I screw something up on the models don't yell._

**Chapter I: Huh?**

Tej sat on the dock behind the garage happily counting a wad of bills he had just won on a Jet Ski race. Business was always best during the summer months and ever since Brian had shown up his assets had more than doubled; the kid was just that damn good. But for some reason this season was slow and it was not his fault.

Weird shit had been popping up around the area recently and folks were getting a bit edgy while he quite personally had no explanation for it. Tej generally tried to keep a clean nose, but when people started showing up dead and he couldn't figure out shit, that got his, along with everyone else's, nerves ruffled. Especially O'Conner's.

Oh yeah, Tej new the guy's history, it was his job to know everything 'bout everyone in the racing world and it was not like there was much the kid could do to hide his past. But Brian had been extra uncomfortable lately which was a bit unusual given that he was the epitome of 'crazy-ass white boy who laughed in the face of authority'.

Tej understood that Brian would be worried about the extra attention all this would garnering from the authorities but the way he'd been acting was starting to worry Tej. Brian would keep disappearing for most of the day to do God knew what and show up at the races looking like shit. Oh his performance was still off the charts but Brian seemed to enjoy them less, always watching his back and looking ready to bolt at a moments notice. Which Tej hoped would not be the case.

After hotshot showed up one night some six or so months back and paved the streets with everyone Tej threw at him they had become bros and Tej was not about to let a little smut with the badges ruin that. He just hoped Brian knew that as well.

For now he could relax, nothing too unusual had washed up this past week , he had just won twenty G's, Brian was easing up enough to go catch some waves down the beach, and, Tej hoped, get to the races tonight without him spending two hours to track the kid down.

Whistling tunelessly, Tej was too occupied with his new found booty to notice someone at the counter till he walked through the door. Hearing the door open whoever it was turned and met Tej's gaze head on. Tej razed his eyebrows and mentally categorized everything. Dark, wavy hair framed an attractive face that niggled something in his recognition senses. Loose, black cargos and a matching sweatshirt did next to nothing to hide the well built, feminine curves that Tej wisely didn't give more than a passing glance as he walked forward.

"Whazz up girl, need something?" Silence reigned until Tej came to a stand two feet from her.

"I'm looking for Brian." Was the simple reply.

Tej chuckled with raised eyebrows, "well ahhh, look honey, I know a couple 'o Brians so…. maybe ya know, got a special one in mind?" Tej knew who she was asking for, often the girls from the races came to see Bullet, but while he knew them he had never seen this girl before and wasn't about to give her what she wanted in case she was bad news.

Pressing her shades tighter against her nose, if that was possible, she smirked. "Unfortunately you are going to have to get a better excuse because we both know who I am talking about." Tej managed not to grimace in defeat but he was getting uncomfortable. This girl didn't look to unusual at first glance but now that he was in close range Tej knew this girl was not your average kid. Something about her seemed to demand his respect of her and he knew from long experience that the muscles on her well toned arms were not the kind you got from simple weight lifting. Not that he was scared but he didn't think she was going for any bullshit he might try to feed her either.

"You're not a cop." It was more statement than question. A head shake was the reply.

Sighing in defeat, Tej said "He went out awhile ago and I don't know when he'll be back." Well no one said he had to tell her everything. On an after thought he added. "You can wait here till he comes back." _If he doesn't decide to bolt for the rest of the day, _Tej thought grimly. He wouldn't admit it, but the way she was just standing there saying nothing with a completely neutral expression was really starting to creep him out. And it definitely informed him she did not wear a badge.

Nodding her consent, the girl walked over to the lounge area Tej motioned her too and settled herself deep into the couch. Tej settled in behind the desk where he could keep an eye on his strange guest who kept her apparent line of direction aimed at the street with her legs crossed and her arms tightly folded.

All Tej could think right now was that Brian had better get his ass back here fast or things would not be a pretty sight.

And the day had started out so well.

Brian couldn't keep the grin off his face as he pulled into his spot in front of Tej's garage. He had just managed to catch some awesome swells and was now willing to admit Tej was right, he had been too uptight this past month. This thing with the murders was getting to him and he needed a break. Not that he would be shirking from his responsibilities, just not pushing himself so much. He shouldn't be blaming himself for stuff he really hadn't wanted to know about for starters.

Casting a glance over at the now empty dock, Brian grin went full throttle as he thought of the races he would ask Tej to line up for him tonight. He really needed a break.

However as he entered the garage's office the smile along with all his happy thoughts got stuck in the doorway when he saw who was waiting for him.

_Ah FUCK,_ was all Brain could think. He was in BIG trouble now.

Tej glanced up as the sound of Brian's Nissan Skyline pulling up reached him. Checking the clock he managed not to swear, it was a-quarter past three which meant he had been sitting here for almost _two whole _hours. Stealing a glance at the couch, he swore the girl had still not moved an inch from the position she had been holding ever since she sat down.

_Damn Bro, _he thought, staring pointedly at his friend as he entered while motioning with his head to the girl who now had her attention fixed solely on Brian. He sighed when he saw the smile leave Brian's face but decided no to say anything just yet. If Brian needed help he would get it, but for now Tej was content to sit back and let the Bullet deal with the shark.

Plastering on his biggest grin, Brian strolled over praying he would survive this one as the girl slowly unwound her arms and stood to face him. "Hey Sammy." he said in his best cocky tone.

Tej immediately hunkered down in anticipation of the blows that 'Sammy's' stance promised, but nothing happened. In the ensuing silence, Tej could have sworn he'd gone deaf if it weren't for the rush of passing cars filtering through the glass.

"Hello _Dean._" The words smashed though the tension like a car through a wall and even Tej had to wince at the tone with which it was delivered.

Brain managed to keep his smirk in place while all his brain managed to cook up was, _Oh crap, I'm screwed this time. _"Hey Tiger, look I'm sorry I really meant to be at the airport but I just lost track of the time." Brian trailed off seeing as Sammy had no intention of easing up on her glare.

"Hey Bri, who's this." By now Tej had left the desk and was standing next to his friend while trying to figure out just why the hell this scary chick was here.

"Hey Brian man, where ya been. We got work to do befo' tonight..." Jimmy screeched to a halt when he saw three very pissed off glares being aimed at him, Brian, because he didn't need anymore people interrupting, Sammy because she was just pissed, and Tej because he wanted to get this scene sorted out before a customer came in and got scared by the glares that were the latest fashion at the moment.

"Uh, errr, sorry." Jimmy stammered.

"No problem." All eyes turned to Sammy, who stepped around the coffee table and nodded curtly to Tej and Jimmy. "I was leaving anyway." With that said she marched to the door before any of the others could move.

The sound of the door squeaking on its hinges snapped Brian out of his stupor and ran after her. "Hey Sammy, hey." He shouted as he ran to catch up. Damn he'd forgotten how fast that kid could walk.

"Whoa, whoa Sammy." Brian had managed to catch up to her and grabbed her upper left arm; she shrugged it off and kept walking. Brian was now thoroughly frustrated and so grabbed her arm again this time yanking Sammy around to look at him. Big mistake on his part.

Brian suddenly found himself on the ground winded, staring up at a VERY pissed off Sammy. With a groan he rolled over and got to his feet where he was met with a right hook to his jaw that sent him stumbling back several feet. Oh well, best get this over with so they could talk civilly.

Tej and Jimmy caught up to Brian as he was shaking off the blow before falling into a fighting stance to match the one Sammy had taken up. Both parties eyed each other for a quarter of a second before Sammy lashed out with a kick. Brian caught the foot and used it to flip her over but did not expect her to land on her outstretched hands and bring her other leg up for a back kick at his stomach. Brian gasped and let go of her leg but thankfully managed not to double over as she came back up in full force

For the next five minutes the two of them continued to spar, Sammy throwing what looked like pretty much every move in the book at Brian who managed to block most of them and even land a few blows himself. Finally Sammy managed to cut his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground with an arm across his neck and her legs pinning Brian's arms to his sides while applying pressure to his chest so that he could just breathe.

"Two months Brian." She growled. "Two months without knowing what was going on with you. No letters, no emails, not even a fucking phone call to say you were alright you bastard and now THIS."

"I'm sorry Sammy! I'm sorry, alright!" He yelled until he felt her hold loosen enough to free his arms and pry hers off. Brian carefully watched her as she continued to glare down from her position astride his stomach. He wasn't sure she wouldn't start again but wanted to be ready just in case.

Brian waited till the flames in Sammy's eyes quite smoldering before lightly slapping her arm. "Get off me."

Sammy complied and stood but did not bother to help him up. Standing and brushing himself off Brian caught sight of Tej and Jimmy watching him with their jaws in the dust and sighed. He had never used his martial arts training, except boxing, in any of the fights he'd been in since coming here and he sure as hell had _never_ lost a fight, to see both in sync had to be a surprise.

Tej was the first one to shake off his stupor and come over. "Damn Bro, you's never told me you could fight like that shit. Damn." He swore as he swept his eyes over Brian and was thankful not to see any serious injuries on him but was stating to get pissed about the way the bitch was acting towards his best friend.

Brian chuckled but was cut of when the spots Sammy had made contact announced their displeasure. Seeing Brian wince sent Tej's temper back downhill instantly.

"And who the hell IS this?" Tej managed to restrain himself from cutting lose on the swearing since it was obvious Brian knew her, but she had hurt his friend and that was one thing, other than people not holding up their end of the line, that Tej did NOT stand for.

Realizing that fists would start flying soon, Brian gave Tej his trademark grin before nudging forward a reluctant Sammy who's face still held a scowl.

"Sammy, this is Tej Parker and Jimmy Shiang." Brian gestured to each man in turn. Jimmy gave her a nod with an awed expression on his face while Tej's showed his dislike of the girl. "Guys," Brian's grin stretched a couple more inches as he threw his arm around Sammy's shoulders, "this is my kid sister Samael, Sam for short."

_So wha da ya'll think. Reviews please._

Re


End file.
